the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stark Industries
Stark Industries is a multinational industrial company handed down to Tony Stark, by his father, Howard Stark. Obadiah Stane was the CEO after Howard's death, but the position was taken over by Tony when he turned 21. Tony appointed Pepper Potts CEO when he believed he was dying,Iron Man 2 and she continued in the position after Stark engineered his own recovery. History era.]] This industrial/weapons company was founded by Howard Stark during the early twentieth century, a great pioneer in different types of technology and constantly helping the United States Armed Forces with different and innovative weapons, helping the government to create the Super Soldier Serum. Captain America: The First Avenger Years later, he created an Arc Reactor along with Anton Vanko, a source which provided free, pure and efficient energy for Stark Industries' main plant. After the death of Howard in 1991 at the hands of HYDRA,Captain America: The Winter Soldier the company was inherited by Tony Stark, with the help of Obadiah Stane. After Stark was kidnapped by the terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings in Afghanistan and developed a suit of armor powered with a miniaturized arc reactor to escape captivity, he decided the company would no longer produce weaponry, as he discovered his captors possessed illegal Stark tech. Stark developed further his armor to create new models, such as the Iron Man Armor: Mark III and started looking for and destroying stolen Stark tech, which he later discovered Obadiah Stane was selling behind his back. Stark faced Stane (who created his own suit of armor) and killed him in battle.Iron Man in California]] One year later, Stark reinaugurated the Stark Expo, and was attacked by Vanko's son Ivan, who thought Howard Stark was the responsible for Anton's misery and death, although Anton was deported because he tried to use the reactor to his own profit. Stark later opened a new base for Stark Industries in New York City, building the Stark Tower which is powered by a new prototype arc reactor inside the tower.The Avengers Sometime after the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the hiring of Maria HillCaptain America: The Winter Soldier Stark Industries made privatized security a part of its services. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Known Products *Jericho Missile *Stark Sonic Cannon *Gamma Ray Projector *Sonic Taser *Tellor Propellant Rifle *Stark Medical Scanner *Insight Helicarriers' Repulsor Engines *Haz-Tek Exoskeleton *Sonic Fire Extinguisher *Stark HUD 2020 *Various high-tech weaponry and equipment Staff *Tony Stark - Owner and Former CEO *Pepper Potts - Chairman and CEO; former assistant to Tony Stark *Happy Hogan - Head of Security; former bodyguard to Pepper Potts and Tony Stark *Bambi Arbogast - Receptionist and Secretary to Pepper Potts *Maria Hill - Unknown position *James Rhodes - Liasion to the US Government *William Ginter Riva - Scientist *Samantha Carlisle *Jesse - IT Department Formerly *Howard Stark - Founder (Deceased) *Anton Vanko - Founder (Deported, deceased) *Obadiah Stane - CEO (Deceased) *Natalie Rushman - Assistant to the CEO (undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent) Video Games Only *Kearson DeWitt † - Former *Marc Scarlotti - Former Subsidiaries *AccuTech *Stark-Fujikawa *Cordco References External Links * * Category:Organizations Category:Stark Industries Category:Companies